Pongy's Diary
by sailorsw
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the life of the ball in Pong? Read this oneshot to find out!


Hi, I hope you like this (it is my second published fanfic, the first was on another site).

It is my first one-shot!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Pong or Star Wars (though it would be cool if I did, lol).

November 29, 1972

Dear Diary,

Today I have been born! Pong has been released! I am so ready to be played by these humans! I hope that I shall make them have fun!

Pongy

November 30, 1972

Hmm, the humans sure have been playing quite a lot lately! I am surprised that I am able to write right now! So far it's been okay, but I don't feel very good because I have been hitting the two sticks (P1 and P2) in the game for almost 4 hours! It is just too bad that there are not doctors for video game characters (maybe in the future…I hope)!

Pongy

November 29, 1973

Ugh, I have not had time to write in over a year because I just have been constantly played! I feel HORRIBLE! When will this Pong craze end?!

Pongy

November 29, 1974

Yet another year where I could not write! I am getting SO tired of this crap! Why the freak won't the humans stop playing PONG! I wish that I could retire, BUT NO, I can't retire because in _their _minds, all I am is a ball on a screen! I wish that I could talk to those sucky humans and give them a piece of my pixels! Why me? P1 and P2 don't get hurt because they are BIG and STRONG. Why can't I be big and strong? Why can't I be the star of the game? Without me, Pong would be NOTHING! Oh, dear diary, I feel that you are the only one who understands me! P1 and P2 are nice, but they just don't know how it feels to be tossed around between two sticks almost 24/7! Oh HOLY FREAKING CRAP! A STUPID HUMAN HAS COME TO PLAY AND I HAVE TO GO! THIS SUCKS TO THE EFFING EXTEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Pissed Off Pongy

January 1, 1975

Wow, I am actually not being played! Right now I am having a party with P1 and P2, and we are celebrating the New Year as well as the fact that we are not being played! P1 and P2 are actually really good friends to me and they hate it when they hurt me. P1 ,P2, and I support ourselves very much and wish that the game of Pong would come to an end. I hope that this year we will be able to celebrate Christmas, and of course, our birthdays!

Who knows what the future holds for us!

Pongy

June 1, 1975

Oh holy crap! Now that the human kids are out of school, we are being played A LOT lately! I know, it sucks, but hey, at least we have had SOME peace! Plus when the humans are not playing, P1 and P2 have been talking a WHOLE lot! Hmm, I wonder what it is about. I guess that I'll have to wait and see!

Pongy

September 1, 1975

HAHA! After a long, staggering summer of being played, everybody here at Pong is ready to take a long rest since the human kids are going back to school! I fact, N1 and N2 are now talking to P1, P2, and I! I am so glad that I have so many friends that support me! I just hope that one day Dotted L. will join my friends and me. I can't wait for everybody's birthday!

Pongy

November 29, 1975

HOORAY!! IT"S EVERYBODY'S BIRTHDAY!!!! Plus Dotted L. has finally opened up to us! He sure is a very cool dotted line! P1 and P2 have also admitted their love for each other and they are what the humans call a "couple". Ah, it would be so cool to have a boyfriend! This also makes me think if N1 and N2 will become a couple because they are so alike! Hmm, well I am going to go celebrate! Bye!

Pongy

December 25, 1975

It's now Christmas day and I am so happy! It's just too bad that we cannot buy presents like the humans do, we have to make our own and we can't make very good presents!

Of course, though, P1 gave her boyfriend a wonderful gift, a kiss. In fact, I saw it (by accident of course). It was very interesting because to kiss someone, you touch your lips to someone else's lips. It sounds (and looks) _very_ unusual because, well, I just don't get how it symbolizes your love for someone. Human customs seem so alien to me, but that probably makes sense because I am a ball made of pixels. I should try kissing someone and seeing what it's like! Merry Christmas!

Pongy

January 1, 1976

A new year has come! Romance has come as well because N1 and N2, like I thought, became a couple! Hmm, that just leaves Dotted L. Will he become my boyfriend? I really don't know, but if he does, it shall be a big learning experience for me! Maybe I should kiss him? Or would that be a bad idea? Oh, dear, I do not know! I guess that I need to learn more about human customs before I make a decision! What do think I should do, dearest diary?

Pongy

June 1, 1976

The kids are out of school, bummer, but with summer, comes changes. I think that Dotted L., may indeed, love me! Love is so weird though! You have "crushes", and after awhile, you might confess your love for them, or vice versa. So, yeah, bye!

Pongy

October 31, 1976

Hoo-rah, the kids are out trick-or-treating, and the Pong characters are getting a break!

Yet, it has been kind of boring lately! Everybody has been talking a lot though! I am awfully tired too! I should probably go take a nap! Yawn, yes indeed…bye diary.

Pongy

November 29, 1976

Hey guess what diary? It's my birthday and Dotted L. gave me a _lovely _gift! He gave me a kiss! Kisses sure are weird like I thought, though! He put his hands on my shoulders and told me that he loved me. Then he touched my cheek with one of his hands, and then he wrapped his arms around me. He looked straight into my eyes and pressed his lips to mine. It was warm and uplifting, and as he pressed harder onto my lips he held me tighter. It was quite "romantic", and I guess that I now know how it symbolizes someone's love for another person. I really like kissing. It makes you carefree and you wish that you could stand there, kissing for all of eternity. ANYWAYS, I think that Dotted L. is now my boyfriend! No, I _know _that he is my boyfriend! Love is weird yet….wonderful! Well, I want to go kiss HIM, so bye (I hope that I shall be a good kisser)!

Pongy

December 25, 1976

Christmas is here and my gift was another kiss! I just love love! So anyways, Christmas here at Pong rocks! We are all like a big family and we have so much fun together! Maybe being the ball in Pong is not so bad after all! We have sung carols and passed around gifts! Christmas rocks! It's my favorite holiday! Merry Christmas, dearest diary!

Pongy

January 1, 1977

Hello 1977! I just love New Year's! The fireworks, the fun, the partying, it totally rocks!

I wonder what will happen this year? Maybe a new movie that will become a favorite to many people and will have tons of fans? I hope so! Humans are so cool! I wonder what I would be like if I were a human. Would people like me or hate me? Would anyone want to be my boyfriend! I think so! Have a happy New Year, diary!

Pongy

May 25, 1977

Oh my god, my movie prediction has come true! A new movie called "Star Wars" has come out and a TON of people love it! It takes place a long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away! The main character is Luke Skywalker, who after his aunt and uncle are killed, has to save the beautiful Princess Leia. It rocks! Talk about BEST MOVIE EVER!

Pongy

July 4, 1977

Happy forth of July! I just love fireworks! The best part though, was that when the pixeled fireworks went off, Dotted L. kissed me in front of EVERYONE! I guess he really does love me! After that, he made sure and gave me a "hickey" too! Ahh, that was so romantic! He is so meant for me! I love him so much!

Pongy

November 29, 1977

Birthday time! I am so happy that Pong's birthday is here! Birthdays are so happy and wonderful. Dotted L. gave me an adorable stuffed pixel human, and I gave him a ball with his name on it. He loved it! I wonder what I should give him for Christmas! What would he like? I should probably ask him for that would be wise! I also wonder what he shall give me! I just love the crap out of Dotted L.! I am not alone anymore! I have a wonderful family of friends!

Pongy

December 25, 1977

I am overwhelmed……Dotted…..L……is…. so…passionate! Toady as my Christmas present, Dotted L. gave me the best kiss ever! He was "making out" with me! My life right now is so perfect! Thank you dearest diary, for helping me out!

Pongy

January 1, 1978

Dearest diary, I am afraid that this shall be my last entry. My life is so wonderful now because I have my friends P1, P2, N1, N2 and my boyfriend Dotted L. Yet, if I did not have you, I would be all alone and extremely depressed! Thank you diary, you are one of the best friends that I have ever had! I hope that another person shall read you and that one day, you shall help another being. Words cannot describe how awesome you are! Thank you very, very, much!

Your #1 fan,

Pongy


End file.
